


Stavier snippets

by claveldelaire



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: A collection of Stavier short fics I write for practice.
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Stavier snippets

Javier hangs the phone, shaking his head in frustration.

"Every time you speak Spanish I lose it," Steve complains.

Javier rolls his eyes. Steve can tell he's exhausted. Javier huffs.

"You lose it, huh?" Javier repeats what Steve has said.

Steve knows something that could relax him.

"I mean my pants," Steve clarifies and Javier hunches his shoulders. "Come here," Steve invites him, palming his lap.

Javier straddles him and surrounds his neck with his arms.

" _ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? _ (Why didn't you say it before?)" he asks, kissing Steve with purpose.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop short prompts or ideas for this on my Tumblr claveldelaire


End file.
